


Spouting Facts

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: “You love it when I serenade you with facts. You just said.” Jack smirks. “Especially the dirty ones.”“The dirtier the better. Now,” Gabe smirks back,  placing his hand on the top of Jack's head, “why don't you put that filthy mouth to good use?”





	Spouting Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Fuelled by Spite™️
> 
> I read one too many "Jack is a dumb country hick who knows literally nothing" headcanons and needed to write this to palate cleanse. 
> 
> Please be kind to Jack.

“Reckon we'll get in trouble if people find out I’m sleeping with the man who technically is my superior officer?”

“Please,” Jack groans, rolling onto his stomach and resting his head on Gabe’s chest. “We are the same rank.”

“‘Commander’ and ‘strike-commander’ sound different to me.”

“It wasn’t an issue last time.”

“True, but I still report to you.”

Jack huffs. “Are you really going to make this weird?”

“Nope,” Gabe says, smiling. “Just wondering is all.”

Jack glares at Gabe in the most affectionate way possible, before bringing his hand up to his chest, running it through the small patch of hair between his pecs. “Same rules as last time?”

“Don’t tell a living soul, absolutely, one hundred per cent no public sex, throw ‘em off the scent by having a go at you in front of everyone.”

“Perfect.”

“McCree’s pretty smart, though. He’ll see through the bullshit. Again”

“Probably,” Jack sighs. McCree is honestly the bane of his existence.

Gabe smirks, a twisted little thing and Jack knows where he’s headed with this. “You going to be able to abide by those rules?”

“Yes,” Jack groans.

“No office sex?”

“I know,” Jack retorts, glaring at Gabe.

“You horndog.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Please, for the love of God, stop.”

“ _My_  horndog,” Gabe says, practically purring as he cups Jack’s face, and his smile softens. “I’ve missed you, you know? Missed this.”

Jack smiles back. He’s missed Gabe, more than he will ever admit, and he's especially missed that small, soft smile that only he is privy to.

This isn't the first time Jack's been in Gabe's bed. Hell, this isn't the second time, either, but they have this habit of flying too close to the sun. The first time they were told to end it or be thrown out of the military. The second time McCree caught on and that was something Jack didn't need, ammo that could be used against him, despite how many times Gabe assured him that McCree would never blackmail him.

It was hard ending things with Gabe the first time, and harder still the second time. After the anguish and heartbreak last time, he vowed never to end up in his bed again.

He probably should have realised, though, that drinks would lead to sex, would lead to a discussion about sentiments and continuations, and that they would pick up right where they left off.

And as much as Jack will hate this moving forward, honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Gabe knows him like the back of his hand. They’ve been through hell and back. Military first, SEP later, and now, leaders of the world’s first and foremost peacekeeping organisation. The journey from there to here has been tumultuous, and the only person in the world who understands it all is Gabe.

“Missed you too,” Jack says eventually, kissing Gabe’s chest. He breathes in his smell, wanting those waxy-spicy undertones in his body odour but instead is greeted with whatever musk he doused himself in. “And you stink.”

“Thanks?”

“That was not a compliment." Jack glances back up at him. "What are you wearing, and why are you wearing so much of it?”

“It’s called cologne, and I wear it when going out, I’ll have you know,” Gabe replies like it’s a damn fact that Jack should know.

“It stinks.”

“It’s also expensive.”

“Better not have actual deer musk in it, then.”

“That’s illegal.”

“You bet it is. And it's unethical.”

Gabe smiles at him, and he brings his hand up to run through his hair. “When was the last time anyone used perfume or cologne that had actual animal scents in it?”

“A century ago,” Jack murmurs, closing his eyes and enjoying this impromptu scalp massage.

“I can still see you're the encyclopaedia of knowledge you've always been.”

Jack huffs a laugh, looking up at Gabe. “You love it when I spout random facts at you.”

“It's a turn on. I love you for your brain as well as your body.”

It's a silly idea, especially given they've already had sex, their shifts start in three hours, and Jack really should get back to his room and rid himself of Gabe's cologne considering he’s certain he's covered in it too, but now that round two has popped into his mind he can't shake it.

Looking at Gabe, Jack smiles, lifting his head and looking into his dark, gorgeous eyes. “Do you know that the eye is the only organ that doesn't grow as you age?”

“I did,” Gabe replies, smirking.

“Remember the time you ate ice cream too fast and you got sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia?”

Gabe shudders, completely over the top, and Jack knows he’s just indulging him, but he truly does love it. “You know how much I love it when you use those big scientific words,” he says, smiling wide. “Give me more science facts.”

“Space smells like diesel fumes, gunpowder and barbeque.”

“No one told me McCree had been to space—”

Jack snorts.

“God, I love that noise.”

Jack rolls his eyes, climbing on top of Gabe. “Lips,” he says, pecking Gabe on the lips, “are more sensitive,” another peck, “than fingertips.” He lifts Gabe's hand, kissing his fingertips.

“That so?”

“They're also more sensitive than nipples,” Jack says, sweeping down and kissing Gabe's chest, all the way down to his nipple. He licks the hardened bud, and when he makes eye contact with Gabe, he sucks on it.

“Doesn't seem like it,” Gabe breathes.

“And,” Jack purrs, leaving a trail of kisses down Gabe's abdomen, over his abs, his groin, his half hard cock, “more sensitive than here.” He swipes the head of Gabe's cock along his spit-slicked bottom lip, smirking as Gabe exhales slowly.

“Wouldn't think so,” Gabe murmurs.

Jack hums, licking over his slit, tasting a residual saltiness from their first encounter. “It's a fact.”

“Don't doubt that for one second, boy scout.”

“I hate that nickname.” He hates it because it’s what McCree exclusively calls him now.

“I know,” Gabe says, grinning. “Can't help it when you serenade me with facts, though.”

“You love them. You just said.” Jack smirks, pulling languidly to get Gabe hard again. “Especially the dirty ones.”

“The dirtier the better. Now,” Gabe smirks back,  placing his hand on the top of Jack's head, “why don't you put that filthy mouth to good use?”

With a wink, Jack licks against Gabe's slit again before taking him in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head before bobbing up and down, closing his eyes when Gabe encourages his movements. It’s always a weakness of his when a lover gets so into an act that they encourage how it proceeds.

“I've fucking missed your mouth,” Gabe breathes, and Jack feels the minute buck of his hips. He's much closer to finishing than he sounds.

With that information, Jack takes Gabe deeper and deeper, relaxing as he goes, only stopping when he can feel Gabe at the back of his throat, his nose pressing against his groin.

“Fuck—” Gabe presses his hand down, keeping Jack in place.

Jack uses the opportunity to swallow around him, and Gabe gasps. He can feel the subtle twitch of Gabe's cock, and he can tell from his breaths, the way he scrunches his hand in his hair that he's come.

The moment Gabe’s hand relaxes, Jack pulls up slowly just enough to breathe. When he tastes more come on his tongue, he swallows that down before coming off him completely. He looks Gabe in the eye, licks against his slit as come pools there, watching as Gabe floats down from the high.

“I've missed you so damn much,” Gabe says, pushing himself up on his elbows. Jack sits up, and before he can register what is happening, Gabe pulls him in for a kiss, soft and gentle and perfect.

“You're right,” Gabe whispers, pulling back enough to look Jack in the eye, “lips are definitely more sensitive than anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia = brain freeze
> 
> If you like what I do, you can bother me on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) I don't bite, I promise ;-)


End file.
